Limpiando el pasado
by bloddylike
Summary: BS-Si yo quiero emborracharme, es asunto mío,–si yo quiero ir a todas las fiestas que se me den la puta gana, ¡es asunto mío!.EC.-¿Qué pasara ahora?-Déjame en paz-·-Será como tu quieras-.Suspiro.¿Acaso ese recuerdo nunca iba a dejarla en paz? OneShot.


**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

_**Flash Back**_

_- Entiéndelo de una maldita vez – hablo de manera amenazante mientras estampaba su cuerpo, entre la pared y ella – Yo-No-Voy-A-Cambiar – hablo con ira, pegando sus labios a los de él, logrando que su aliento a alcohol se pasase a boca de Edward._

_- Bella… - hablo con suplica. No le causaba daño su posición comprometedora, ni siquiera le causaba el mínimo terror. El solo estaba desesperado, Bella olía de nuevo a drogas._

_- Si yo quiero emborracharme, es asunto mío, - hablo con risa fingida – si yo quiero ir a todas las fiestas que se me den la puta gana, ¡es asunto mío! – elevo la voz – ¡si quiero drogarme hasta olvidarme de quien soy, es asunto mío! – termino gritando, logrando que a Edward le asqueara el cercano olor a cerveza._

_La miro con coraje y se trago las lágrimas, lo que menos quería era darle tema de burlas, burlas que sabía luego vendrían acompañadas por un mar de lagrimas y disculpas incontrolables. _

_Bella se separo de su cuerpo, sorbiendo sonoramente y arrugando levemente la nariz, comprobando con dolor, que efectivamente estaba drogada._

_- Así que Cullen – sonrió con burla – sabes que este no es tu territorio, y si cualquiera de mis amigos te descubre molestándome no dudaran en hacerte a un lado_

_La miro como si no la conociese, ¿Quién era aquella persona que estaba frente a él?, ¿Dónde había quedado la hermosa morena de la cual se enamoro?, ya no la veía, su cabello color caoba largo hasta su cintura, liso y sedoso a su toque, había sido reemplazado por un corte hasta los hombros en un peinado completamente roto, sus ojos chocolate, en los cuales le había encantado perderse infinidad de veces, habían sido reemplazados por unos café opaco, sin vida, grises. Aquellos lentes que siempre caían sin permiso de sus ojos, hasta la punta de la nariz, esos que el amaba volver a acomodar en su lugar, habían desaparecido; y lo sabía porque el mismo los había encontrado en la basura de afuera de su casa. ¿Qué había pasado con su inocente Bella Swan?_

_- ¿Quién eres? – no pudo evitar preguntar._

_- Soy yo, – sonrió altanera – pero más mejorada, Mucho más mejorada_

_- ¿Qué pasara ahora? – hablo con voz dura. Logrando que Bella soltara una carcajada cargada de burla._

_- Déjame en paz – le miro con odio y soltó las palabras claramente._

_- Sera como tú quieras – le miro una última vez y se encamino a su auto. Había sido suficiente._

_Había muchas cosas que hubiera querido decirle, desde las palabras más bonitas, hasta los improperios más horribles que pudieran existir. Pero más que nada, hubiera querido hincarse ante ella y suplicarle que volviera a ser su Bella, aun cuando sabía que eso hubiera sido humillante y una pérdida de tiempo. Había estado esperando por tres meses, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Había llegado a su límite._

_**Fin Flashback**_

_¡Isabella Swan, la necesitan en enfermería, Isabella Swan!_

- ¡Bella! – llamo su compañera por cuarta vez - ¡Isabella! – le golpeo el hombro.

- ¡¿Qué! – pregunto desorientada.

- Hace más de cinco minutos que te llaman, te necesitan en enfermería

_¡Isabella Swan!_

- Lo siento, estaba en otro mundo – se excuso y acomodo sus lentes que, nuevamente habían bajado hasta su nariz – adiós – se despidió y camino directo a enfermería. Suspiro sonoramente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar ¿Acaso ese recuerdo nunca iba a dejarla en paz?

Llego a enfermería, donde una muy enojada Sra. Coope le esperaba.

- ¿El altavoz no es lo suficientemente alto para ti? – pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Lo siento – contesto de manera terminante.

La señora Coope suspiro frustrada – Vamos

Un pequeño de nueve años con cortaduras en los dedos, al parecer sintió curiosidad del porque los adultos se _rasuraban _y no sabía que tenía pequeñas navajas.

- Tienes un cabello muy bonito – hablo el niño sorprendiéndola. Alzo la mirada al verlo y este acaricio la coleta que se había hecho – está muy largo, - siguió – mi hermana lo quiere tener así de largo, ¿Cómo le haces? – pregunto curioso.

- No me lo corto – contestó con una sonrisa triste. Recordó cuando lo había cortado hasta sus hombros. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza, desechando ese recuerdo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que a raíz de eso, nunca había vuelto a pisar una estética.

- Se lo diré a mi hermana – sonrío el niño.

- Listo – dijo colocando el último curita – ¿te dolió? – el niño negó con la cabeza – bien, entonces te has ganado una paleta – saco de su cajón dos paletas y se las dio al niño – ya no juegues con cosas de adultos

Era medianoche y su último turno del día. Ficho su salida y salió rumbo a su pequeño departamento.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para querer tomar un camión o un taxi, y sin importarle la hora, comenzó a caminar por la agradable noche en Phoenix.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde ese evento, ¿es que acaso nunca lo iba a dejar ir? Recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer el día que arruino por completo su vida.

Ella siempre había sido una niña educada, de bien, inteligente y respetada por muchos, pero el día en el que sus padres murieron, a solo un mes de que ella acabara de cumplir dieciocho años, algo había hecho _clic _dentro de ella ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir siendo la niña buena si no había nadie a quien complacer? Ese fue su primer error. Comenzó con sus lentes, _eran de ñoña_, saco dinero de su cuenta bancaria específicamente para la universidad, vacío la cuenta y comenzó comprando unos lentes de contacto, deshaciéndose del recuerdo de los que alguna vez fueron motivo de burla de la manera más cariñosa por parte de su padre, sus lentes. Después comenzó a vestirse de manera descarada, como René siempre quiso que se vistiera, a la moda, pero ella le había dado un toque diferente, había pasado a ser la _más disciplinada _a la _casi puta_. Nunca se acostó con nadie, pero daba mucho que desear; sin contar que sus maestros, en vez de decepcionarse, la miraban con lastima, así como todos los pueblerinos de Forks. Ese fue su segundo error. Pero sin duda, el tercero fue el que destrozo su vida. _Las drogas_. Había querido demostrarle a todos en Forks que podía salir adelante, pero al no lograrlo, había optado por perderse, buscando refugio en las fiestas, el alcohol y hasta que se presento, no dudo en probar del elixir maldito. La que la llevo a dormir dos días en la cárcel, la que la hizo llorar día y noche, la que había logrado separarla de su mejor amigo, del único amor de su vida…

Al día siguiente de su incidente con Edward, había despertado en el sofá de la casa de Lauren sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tenía resaca y no quería conducir a casa mientras dormitaba, así que había ido caminando, como siempre que quería recordar cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho el día anterior. Llego a su casa dispuesta a marcarle a Edward, cuando recuerdos vivientes de lo que había pasado con Edward la hicieron marcarle infinidad de veces, en las cuales ni una sola vez contesto.

Maldijo mentalmente haber dejado la camioneta en casa de Lauren y, sin importarle su aspecto, salió corriendo a la casa de Edward, topándose con una seria Esme, una mujer a la cual nunca había visto mirar con rencor a nadie, hasta ese día, y lo peor, es que esa mirada iba dirigida a ella. Edward se había ido de Forks.

Lo peor llego cuando se entero que Edward había ido a buscarla para despedirse, y ella lo había arruinado.

Camino sin sentido todo el día, eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando un desconocido casi la atropella, y ella, llorando, se hinco ante él, rogando que la limpiara.

Resulto que era la maldita con más suerte en el mundo, el hombre se llamaba Eleazar Denali y estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla y darle techo.

Estuvo tres meses en rehabilitación, porque aunque solo hubieran sido pocos los meses que había comenzado a beber y consumir, no hubo un solo día que estuviera libre de esa sustancia. Días y noches enteros encerrada en la habitación de Eleazar, quien acampaba fuera de la puerta. Muchas veces perdió el control, destrozando por completo el cuarto de Eleazar, quien en vez de enojarse, la dejaba andar por la casa mientras recogía. Mentira si dijera que nunca intento escapar, pero toda la casa estaba completamente sellada, puertas y ventanas, ni siquiera la entrada del perro lo estaba; había clavos por fuera. Sin salida.

…

Sorbió su nariz, limpiando sus lágrimas y sonrió al recordar a Eleazar, le debía la vida a ese hombre, le iba a estar eternamente agradecida. No solo le ayudo a quitarse ese asqueroso vicio, también le consiguió clases en la universidad, aun cuando Bella había decidido estudiar medicina.

Eleazar le pago la escuela de enfermería y, cada día sin falta, enviaba un poco de su sueldo a Eleazar en Forks. Aun sabiendo que ni todo el dinero del mundo sería suficiente para pagarle todo lo que hizo por ella.

Llego a su edificio y saludo al portero. Cuando llego a su cuartito, se recostó en su cama y fijo su vista en la fotografía que tenía en su mesita de noche. Donde adornaba su familia cuando ella tenía dieciséis años.

- Los extraño tanto… - susurro acariciando la foto mientras nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos y cayo inconsciente junto a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Se levanto a las siete de la mañana con un dolor en la nariz, había dormido con los lentes y tenía el marco completo de ellos marcado en su cara.

Se dio una ducha de cinco minutos y se puso otro uniforme de hospital. Se hizo una coleta, se puso sus lentes y salió del edificio, donde tomo un taxi para llegar al hospital.

Fue recibida por su compañera de piso y ella se encamino a los camerinos a dejar sus cosas sobrantes. Salió de ahí y fue interceptada por la señora Coope, su jefa de enfermería.

- Creí que aun no llegabas

- Para que soy buena

- Quiero presentarte a un Dr. Y su hijo, vienen por un tour – rodó los ojos – en realidad, el chico sigue siendo un estudiante, pero actúa como un verdadero Dr. – sonrió – todo un prodigio, creo que tiene tu edad

- ¿Por qué tengo que conocerlo yo?

- Porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo, eres una de las mejores en el piso y quiero que demos una buena impresión

- Claro – acepto y comenzaron a caminar ambas en silencio.

Se entretuvo haciendo rulos con su cabello y casi choca con la señora Coope cuando estuvieron fuera de su oficina.

Entro a la oficina de su superior, viendo dos hombres sentados de espaldas a ella, uno de cabello rubio y otro de cobriza y levemente alborotada.

- Señores Cullen – Bella se tensó al escuchar al apellido y casi se desvanece al toparse con su tormento de los últimos cuatro años – les presento a mi mejor enfermera, Isabella Swan

- Tengo que irme… - susurro Bella con la mirada fija en la de Edward.

- Bella… - advirtió la señora Coope.

- Lo siento – salió corriendo del pequeño consultorio sin mirar atrás.

Por su parte Edward estaba en shock, ¿eso acababa de ser real?

- Discúlpela, esta algo nerviosa

- Yo… - miro a la enfermera y después a la puerta.

- Lo lamento, no sé qué ha pasado – suspiro – por aquí, les presentare a nuestro director.

Carlisle miro a Edward con significación y este asintió derrotado, siguiendo a la señora Coope.

Isabella se encerró en las habitaciones que había para médicos. Ni siquiera llego a la cama, simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas y abrazo sus piernas a su pecho, soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

_El te reconoció_

- No tuvo ninguna reacción – se auto contesto en un susurro.

_Te perdonara_

- Lo lastime

_Cambiaste por el _

- El también cambio

_¿Cómo estas tan segura?_

- Lo se

_El te quiere_

- Lo lastime – se contesto nuevamente.

- ¡Isabella Swan! – grito una muy enojada señora Coope, entrando en la habitación – ¿me puedes decir que paso allá afuera?

- Lo siento – se excuso levantándose de la silla, logrando que la señora Coope mirara sus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto maternalmente.

- Iré por mis cosas – contestó haciendo que la señora Coope enarcara una ceja – sé que me correrá…

- No te correré, - sonrió – me caes bien ¿segura que estas bien?

- ¿El Dr. Y su hijo ya se fueron?

- Te dije que estaban de tour, este fue su último hospital – Bella asintió – ahora vuelve a tu turno Swan

- Si señora

Así tan drásticamente como cambio la mañana, el resto del día resulto tranquilo. Salió del hospital a las siete de la tarde y en vez de ir a su departamento, se desvió a un parque cercano.

Se sentó en una banca y observo niños jugando, familias completas terminando pequeños picnic, gente haciendo ejercicio y parejitas charlando.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que sintió alguien sentarse junto a ella en la banca. No volteo, así como tampoco pregunto quién era, su olor era inconfundible.

- Un hospital fue el último lugar en el que espere encontrarte – Bella cerró sus ojos al escucharlo.

- La gente cambia

- Ahora lo sé – susurro.

Un silencio absurdo reino el lugar. Mientras tanto ambos disfrutaban el toque del aire contra sus rostros.

- ¿Sabes? – hablo Edward – estoy algo celoso – Bella volteo a verle y Edward también volteo a verla a ella, perdiéndose en la mirada de otro, justo como pasaba cuatro años atrás – no pude sacarte de ese vicio y te veo aquí, cuatro años después, completamente limpia

- Fue por ti – se sincero.

- Pero no fui yo – el sonrió con calidez mientras levantaba una mano temblorosa, cayendo en la mejilla de ella.

- Tengo… tanto que decirte – susurro ella con los ojos cerrados, recostando su cabeza en la mano de él.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para las explicaciones… cuatro ojos – contesto divertido. Escuchando el sonido más hermoso de su vida. La risa de Bella. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano – te acompaño a casa

- Claro – tomo su mano y la enrosco firmemente con la de él.

Sintiendo de nuevo la esperanza que creía haber perdido en su adolescencia.

…

**One-shot (H), más específico, mi primer One-shot XD…**

**Bueno, este peque fic lo hice para MI AMIGA VANESSA (:, ella quería una historia de amor escrita por mi o.O y me encanto hacerle el fic :D**

**A ella le gusto, obviamente tenía que gustarle, fue para ella, por ella, (no inspirado en ella), pero al final, para ella XD. Su opinión valió muchísimo para mí, así como la de ustedes va a valer T_T**

**Honestamente, quería hacer que Bella se suecidara ._., (idea de Damariz XD) pero me dio flojerita y me quede sin imaginación D: así que. Espero les guste :D**

**De todo mi amor para ustedes, lectoras y ¿lectores? XD. Besows!**


End file.
